Vanguardian Heroes: Team Skyler: Temporal Storm
by jamieque
Summary: Experience the return of Skyler, Blaze and the rest of Team Skyler as their adventures continue. A dark future awaits these young heroes. Fates will be decided and new heroes will rise. As the destinies of many will be revealed...


**Episode 1: Temporal Fates...**

The battle for the very heart and soul the Vanguardian Dragon Clan will be at stake as a ruthless plot is set into motion by an old foe and a very powerful new foe.

-----

"What is your game this time, Galen!" Spyro growled as he glared at the older dragon inside the jail cell. Galen merely glanced up at Spyro and raised one finger to his mouth in a 'shh' motion as his facial expression widened into a dark grin.

"You'll find out soon enough, hero!" Galen said as suddenly Vanguardian Command shook with the sounds of powerful explosions as the lights went dead leaving Spyro and Galen glaring at each other with glowing eyes.. "So it has begun..."

-------

Skyler and his friends will be faced with a choice to stand and in the process save everyone they love...

-------

Skyler growled as he spun around delivering a powerful bone breaking punch to Council member Talen. The older dragon was flung backwards by the powerful blow, skidding across the floor. Skyler tensed his body as he ran toward the downed dragon. Talen growled and suddenly he was on his feet. Talen raised his right paw as sickly black aura of fire was released into the oncoming Skyler sending him flying backwards into a wall. Talen snarled as he Skyler slowly pulled himself to his feet, his new black battle armor protecting him from the dark fire.

"So help me, Talen... I promise you that will suffer for this betrayal! My father...!" Skyler growled, but suddenly found himself unable to breath as Talen now stood in front of him grasping his throat in strangle hold. Talen's blue eyes, now tinted with a bit of red, laughed.

"Your father, Skyler is an IDIOT! Spyro is an idealistic fool... always has been one. But I promise you that as leader of this council I will not let fools like him, that pathetic excuse for mate of his or YOU stand in my way! Your father and mother's ways of doing thing around here will no longer be excepted! Oh, and as for your merry little team... ha ha... consider it and yourself to be HISTORY!" Talen roared as he slammed Skyler thru the wall. Skyler felt something break as he lost feeling in his legs and crumpled to the floor while Talen glared down at him. "Look at yourself... you have so much potential, Skyler and yet... YOU HOLD YOUR SELF BACK! WHY?! IS IT BECAUSE OF YOUR PETTY MORALS... YOUR SENSE OF DUTY AND JUSTICE! HA HA HA, IF THAT IS THE CASE THEN YOU ARE JUST LIKE YOUR PATHETIC FATHER... WEAK!!" Skyler's face darkened as he balled his left paw into a fist and a motion so fast that it was a blur gave Talen an uppercut to his face that sent him flying up thru two floors to hit the ceiling of that floor and come crashing down to the floor. Talen snarled in pain as he stood up slowly glaring at Skyler, hate in his eyes.

"My father is not PATHETIC OR WEAK!" Skyler growled as he closed his eyes and screamed as an aura of blue light surrounded him. Talen's eyes went wide in horror for a brief second before he closed them. His face creased in a disturbing grin that only grew as he suddenly transformed. Skyler's face creased in anger. "COWARD!" Talen stared down at Skyler from his now larger warrior form.

"No, Skyler, I am not a coward... as you would put it! I am just a cheater!" He said with a chuckle before he proceeded to unleash a wave of lightning at Skyler... "Now, young prince, you will DIE!!"

-------------------------------------

Or Give up and watch as everything and everyone they have ever loved meets a gruesome fate.

--------------------------

"OH MY GOD!" Blaze screamed in horror as Vanguardian Command main control system failed causing the entire city to tilt as it began a downward spiral that would send crashing to the ground crushing Willowbrook. The impact, if it happened would kill everyone. Blaze shook her head as she turned and came face to face with Cynder. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" Cynder smiled as she studied Blaze.

"Why I have done nothing but payback your father and mother for what they did to me long ago." Blaze stepped back from Cynder realizing that Cynder was totally insane. Cynder noticed Blaze's discomfort and stepped forward. "You are so much like Spyro and Ember that it almost a shame to have watch you DIE! However, we can't allow you are that worthless excuse of a brother of yours stand in our way. No no no... we will win, Blaze. The memory of the Vanguardian Clan will end here... once and for all time! Witness the death of a your father's dream... ha ha ha...!"

"Go to hell, Cynder!" Blaze said threw clinched teeth, her eyes blazing with rage at the black dragoness. Cynder merely smiled and nodded her head.

"You first!" Cynder snarled as she vanished... "Bye bye!" Blaze turned back to the main holographic display in front of her as it flickered on and off as more of the main power systems began to fail.

"This can't end like this..." She screamed.

-------------------

All things will change...

Friendships will end... friends will become enemies

Skyler and Khan stood facing each other, their cloths torn and bloody. "WHY, KHAN?! Why are you doing this?!" Skyler screamed. Khan's face darkened as he unleashed a combined blast of fire and lightning magic at Skyler sending him skidding backwards across the surface of Shining Tower of Willowbrook. Skyler skidded to a halt as smoke billowed off his jacket in waves. I am going to be feeling that pain for a long time he thought as he stood back up slowly, staggering slightly as he took deep breaths to regain his strength and calm down. Unfortunately, Khan had other ideas... Skyler looked up into the face of a monster cheetunny that glared at him with fiery red eyes. "Oh crap...!" Skyler managed to say as Khan roared and began to glow white as his magical power began to grow... and grow. "Khan... don't do this! If you unleashed this attack you will end up killing alot of people. This isn't you. You aren't a murderer!"

"SHUT UP, DAMN YOU!" Khan roared as he used his massive right paw to slam Skyler flat into the floor of the tower. At that moment, Blaze and Tina raced out onto the top of the tower and saw what was happening. Khan turned his fiery gaze toward them growling in his throat...

"Oh my god... Khan! Brother, what happened to you?" Tina said, sorrow present in her tone. Khan's red eyes narrowed and then... suddenly... without warning... Khan's body began to pulse with greater and greater energy. Tina pulled Blazed back as she glanced at her brother in horror as Khan's body began to undergo a second transformation. Skyler's eyes went wide as Khan's red eyes briefly reverted back to his normal colored ones. As Skyler glanced into those eyes he saw tears.

"Khan...?" Skyler said softly.

'Skyler, my friend, please take my sister and your sister and get out of here... NOW! I don't want... I can't bear to watch the looks on your faces as I become a monster! Please save yourselves...'

"No, brother, I won't leave you like this." Tina screamed, tears rolling down her cheek. "There has to be some way to help you!" Khan's eyes glanced at her as he shook his huge head.

'I am sorry but there is no way to reverse this that I know of. Only dad may know of a way to help me but he isn't... ugh... here!' Khan gritted his huge fangs as he fought to remain in control for a little longer. 'I love you, sister. I know I don't say it enough but I do truly love you. Tell mom that I love her as well. Now go... ugh... please! RUN! NOW! HURRY!' Skyler glanced at his friend, tears glistening in his now amber gold eyes.

"Khan... I!" Skyler started but couldn't finished as the words got caught in his throat. Khan glanced at Skyler and gave his friend a sad smile nodding his head before he turned away and leaped off the tower... Skyler's eyes went wide in horror as he watched the sight.

"KHAN... NOOOooo!" Tina screamed.

------------

And at the heart of it all Skyler may end up having to say goodbye to his father, Spyro...

------------

"Dad give me you other paw." Skyler screamed as his grip began to slip. Spyro glanced up at Skyler, his face creased in a smile as tears rolled down his cheek. Skyler saw the tears and knew exactly what they meant. "No, dad! Don't you dare let go!" Spyro chuckled.

"Skyler, I have taught you well but there are times when you must know when to let go. This is one of those times!" Spyro said, his voice sad. Skyler shook his head.

"STOP IT... PLEASE! STOP IT! You taught me to never give up no matter how bleak or impossible the situation may become. I refuse to let you go! Do you hear me? I... won't... let... you... go! I love you too much to do that." Spyro's facial expression creased into a smile.

"I am so proud that I was given the chance and blessing to have you as my son. I love you and your sister very much. Tell, Ember, that I am sorry I hurt her. I have not been the best mate to her as I should have been. I said things to her that I will always regret saying." Spyro turned and glanced down at the swirling void. "Skyler," Spyro glanced back up at his son, "please, let me go before you get pulled into this void with me. You have a duty to perform. You must stop the Order and all their agents from winning or there will be no future for anyone. Don't you see, Skyler, I have always known what you truly were capable of becoming. I have always had faith in you. I just was afraid of losing you. I wanted you to have a life free of the pain and suffering your mother and I had to deal with when we were your age years ago." Spyro paused as he chuckled. "I guess I was just.. trying to help you hold onto your childhood for just a little longer. I am sorry, son!" Skyler's eyes teared up.

"Dad... I... I love you!"

-------------

...Forever.

------------

"Farewell, my son." Spyro said, his face creased in a gentle smile as he let go of Skyler's left paw and fell downward and was swallowed into the swirling black temporal void. Skyler's eyes went wide in horror as his gold pupils contracted to near dots. His outstretched hand frozen as his body trembled.

"NOOOOOOoooooo...!"

-------------

The future unfolds this June.


End file.
